An apparatus for shearing a moving web of material can have a rotating shearing cylinder. There are of course a number of possible configurations for such a cutter. On the outer circumferential surface of the shearing cylinder, helical shearing blades, the so called "spiral cutters", can be mounted. Normally such shearing tools work together with one or more shearing tools having opposing shearing knives. The number of opposing knives and the number of spiral blades are determined by the shearing output required of the shearing apparatus.